Earth
Earth is one of the four main elements of Ninjago taught by Master Wu. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. It corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes, the Earth Dragon and the Elemental Earth Dragon, and is generally associated with the color black. When the Ninja were training Lloyd in Dareth's dojo, they discovered that Lloyd is capable of using all the elemental powers, including Earth, without the use of a Golden Weapon when Lloyd caused a fissure inside the dojo while chopping boards in half. Notable uses Spellbound During a battle between the Elemental Alliance and the Anacondrai, the Master of Earth was manipulated by Chen to turn against his own and create a large rift in the earth that disoriented the members of the alliance. Users' Abilities *'Geokinesis' - The user is able to manipulate and generate rocks, dust, and earth. They can also control massive amounts of earth (Example: a mountain). The user can change and manipulate any type of terrain (For Example: a mountain or a valley). The user can bury/submerge peoples or objects beneath any sort of surface into element, whether that is earth, dust or sand as well. **'Psammokinesis' - Some users of this element can create, shape and manipulate dirt, commonly to trap enemies (As displayed by the Earth Elemental Blade). **'Petrification' - The users can immobilize enemies by covering them in a layer of earth. **'Tectokinesis' - Gives the user (possibly only a very powerful one), the ability to move tectonic plates and generate fractures and chasm (As displayed by Garmadon's Mega Weapon). ***'Earthquake Generation' - It can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures. Also, the user can create shaking tremors along surfaces (walls, ceilings, etc.) to create dust and dust particles to discover a hidden enemy. *'Superhuman Strength '- Some users of Earth have demonstrated the ability to possess superhuman strength. *'Constrictai Grip' - It's a special ability of the Constrictai tribe. It strangles opponents with their hands and tails, choking their opponents. Via the user's True Potential *'Earth Mimicry' - The user can transform temporarily their body completely in earth. Via the user's RX powers *'Earth Punch '- The user can transform their arms into magma/molten rock https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/848143526974169089 and punch through anything. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Earth ** Over a hundred generations ** Elemental Master of Earth ** Cole Amber *Skylor (copied) Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creation * First Spinjitzu Master **Wu Destruction *First Spinjitzu Master **Garmadon Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (formerly) Creatures * Constrictai ** Skalidor ** Bytar ** Chokun ** Snike * Earth Dragon/Ultra Dragon * Elemental Earth Dragon Gallery Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes DownloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Earth Symbol Earthdragonninja1.png|Rocky, the Earth Dragon ColeSeason2IntroGif.gif|Cole using the Golden Scythe in his Season 2 intro NRGCole.png|Cole's True Potential StoneEarth.png|A Stone Warrior petrified by Lloyd Cole Elemental.jpg|The Earth Elemental Blade EarthTheme.png EarthMaster.png|The previous Elemental Master of Earth EarthDisaster.png EarthEDragon.png|The Elemental Dragon of Earth RoninEarth.png|A boulder of Earth in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin wu cru elements.jpg The Six elemental symbols.png|The earth symbol along with the other five elemental symbols EarthSpinjitzuApp.png Earth Symbol.png|Earth Symbol MoS5SkalidorChoke.png|Skalidor using earth (Constrictai grip) to put Zane in a "squeeze" MoS19Beams.png DoDColeRX.png|Cole's RX powers Cgi scythe of quakes.png References pl:Ziemia Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Airjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Creation Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Main Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element